Meeting Hell
by Novocaine Addiction
Summary: Kagome is a legendary midnight kitsune. She is now attending high school, but her father has engaged her to the hottest, yet most dangerous, boy in school. What is a girl to do when she falls for someone she is supposed to hate?
1. The night of the ball

TRF: Hi guys!!! This is going to be a slight crossover fic, but the pairings aren't going to be cross series. I have an oc character made up for Kagome and that's the only pairing that really matters.

Kagome: -eyes sparkle- Is he going to be my type?

TRF: -smiles- Not really… You wind up becoming _his_ type!

Kagome: What do you mean?

TRF: You'll see! I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho cast! Now on with the fic!!!

_Meeting hell_

_Chapter 1_

A young man was following her. His scarlet hair, spiked quite artistically, gleamed in the morning sun, and his long black bangs framed, yet covered, his sun-tanned face. His eyes were downcast, but Kagome could feel them resting on her back from time to time. _I guess he's student…_ she thought, turning the corner to the campus of her high school.

Despite the fact that Kagome tended to disappear quite often during the past three years, she had pulled her grades up dramatically after the defeat of Naraku, due to home schooling. She had taken the jewel and made a wish for every one of her friends to be happy. She had been sent to her own time to finish school, Shippo had found a young kitsune girl and they lived happily as mates through the five hundred year difference between their worlds to Kagome's time, Sango and Miroku married and had children, and Inuyasha had Kikyo brought back. When the dead priestess received her soul, Kagome found out that she wasn't even human, but more about that later.

Kagome smiled and entered the large building and went towards the auditorium. The boy the had been following her kept walking, his baggy black pants dragging on the ground and his skin tight red shirt emphasizing his strangely colored eyes. He paused briefly as ruby colored eyes met sapphire. Kagome gasped. _He gorgeous!_ She thought as Eri, Yuka, and Ayume waved her over towards them. She smiled brightly and sat down quickly, sending thanks to the gods that they didn't have to wear uniforms at this school.

"Kagome!" Yuka squealed, patting down her short blue dress. "Why were you looking at Hito-sempai?"

Kagome blinked, pulling at her khaki pants. "Hito-sempai?"

Ayume giggled. "The guy with the red and black hair! He's the biggest hunk in the entire school!"

Kagome laughed. "He was following me this morning and I was curious what he looked like!" she said. "Besides, Ayume. What about Hojo-kun?"

Ayume flushed and Eri translated. "They started going out last year when you were being home schooled."

Kagome nodded. "All right, but we'd better get our student id's before orientation starts!" she said, straightening her black button-up shirt.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly and the four girls set off towards their homes. Kagome waved cheerfully as she turned off on the road to her father's house. In the past year, after the defeat of Naraku, Kagome found out that her father descended from Sango and Miroku, and that he practically owned half of Tokyo businesses. She also found out that she had an older brother, but he was off at college with his friends. She had met him once, but he was coming to visit that night. She also found out that she was half midnight kitsune, as well as her older brother, from their mother's side.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and saw 'Hito-sempai' walking behind her listening to music on his Walkman. She had seen him during lunch sitting with a group of people, all wearing red and black, at lunch and assumed that they were in some kind of gang.

Kagome shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts. Her brother Yusuke was coming to visit! She couldn't be thinking about some guy in a gang, even if he was hot!

Kagome walked up to the front door of her father's mansion and watched as Hito turned onto a the property of another a few houses down. Kagome blinked curiously, but shrugged and let herself in. "Otou-san," she called.

Her father's strong, welcoming figure appeared at the doorway of his study on the third floor. "Ah, Kagome-chan. You're brother is here along with a few other people. We're hosting a ball, of sorts, tonight, so run upstairs and get ready. Preferably something in the company colors."

Kagome nodded. "Alright, otou-san, but what is the ball for?"

Her father smiled. "You'll see, dear. You'll see. Now get ready, the ball starts in half an hour and the host's children can't be late!"

Kagome laughed and ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. She opened a door to the immediate left of the staircase and turned down the west hall: the family wing. She ran down to the last door on the right and threw her book bag on her large blue bed upon her entry. She went to her closet to look at her different dresses and sighed. She pushed a small black button on the wall.

"Housekeeping," said a soft voice through the intercom.

"Youshi? Please connect me to my otuo-san's office," Kagome said clearly.

"Right away Kagome," Youshi said. There was a small click.

"Yes, Kagome." Her father's voice said softly.

"Otou-san, I don't have any dresses in the company colored… They're all blue and white."

"I'll send someone up to fix you up, Kagome-chan." Her father said. The intercom connection died with a small beep and seconds later there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Kagome called, taking her place on the fitting platform in the dressing room, just to the side of her bathroom. Two girls, one albino, and one with garnet colored eyes, came in.

"Hello, Kagome-chan," the albino girl said.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Hello, Kanna-chan, Kagura-chan."

Kagura smiled slightly. "So what are we fitting you for?"

Kagome blinked. "Father is hosting another ball for the company tonight and I don't have any dresses in the Urameshi colors."

Kanna blinked. "The colors are red and black, right?" Kagome nodded as she released her concealment spell and Kagura immediately pulled out a tape measure, being careful to avoid Kagome's tail.

After twenty minutes of measuring and fitting, the dress was done. Kagome spun around in front of her mirror. The dress was of black satin and hugged her curves perfectly. The material draped over her right arm into a bell sleeve, while her other arm and shoulder were bare. The dress reached the floor, though barely, and was trimmed in red. Kagura had pulled her long hair up into a high bun, the naturally scarlet colored tips fanning out around it, and left her bangs and a few pieces of hair down, framing her heart shaped face. Kanna had applied dark eyeliner and mascara to her eyes and red lip gloss with black lip liner to her full lips, accenting them wonderfully.

A knock came at the door and Kagura went to answer it. Moments later she came back smiling. "Kagome-sama," she said respectfully. "You're brother is here to escort you to the ball."

Kagome nodded and schooled her face into an expression of calm indifference as she met her brother. He simply wore black dress slacks, a red silk dress shirt, and a black blazer, but it was casually elegant.

He smiled and offered his arm to her. "You look beautiful, imouto," he whispered as they neared the ballroom.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you, onii-chan, but what is the occasion of this ball?"

Yusuke remained silent as they passed through the large black marble doors, and led her to their father.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he called as she stood next to him, her ears twitching in agitation. "My daughter Kagome!" The ballroom broke out in applause and the music started up.

"Otou-san, why am _I_ the cause for this celebration? I don't turn seventeen for two months…" Kagome said quietly to her father.

He simply laughed. "Don't worry, little one. Now! I want you to meet a few friends of mine. They all have children about your age."

Kagome sighed as her father grasped her elbow and led her to the other side of the large room. They stopped at a group of men talking with each other as a group of teenagers stood with them quietly. "Sesshoumaru," her father said brightly, "I'm sure you remember my daughter, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as Sesshoumaru turned and smiled at her. "Yes. I haven't seen you since you were a child," he said, his amber eyes glowing with mirth.

Kagome smiled." It is nice seeing you again, sir," she said, bowing respectfully.

Her father nodded. "Well, these are his niece and nephew, "Sango and Miroku Taisho." Kagome smiled as both of them recognized her. "I'll just leave you three to get acquainted now," her father said, grinning like a mad man.

Kagome led Sango and Miroku out to a terrace overlooking her rose garden and pounced on Sango. "I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed then hugged Miroku, though weary of his hands.

Sango smiled brightly. "After we died, we talked Koenma, prince of the spirit world, into reincarnating our souls in your time!" Her smile faded slightly. "Do you know what this ball is for?"

Kagome shook her head. "No one will tell me…"

Miroku smiled sadly. "You're being engaged to a young man at our school. It's for you're otou-san's business."

Kagome gasped and fainted.

--My incoherent babble--

Hey guys, I don't have any review to reply to yet, but I hope I will in the future! I can't wait to hear some constructive criticism, not flames (hopefully) but suggestions… I'll update when I receive ten reviews. See ya soon!!!


	2. Note

Hey guys,

Sorry I never got around to posting this sooner, I'm putting this kind of notice up on all of my stories. This particular notice is to inform you that this story will most likely be rewritten, but that is not definite. Should anyone have any suggestions, private message me or leave them in a review and, with proper crediting, I'll see what I can do about working them in. :

-Heather


End file.
